


Refusal

by Scumprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Louis Really Loves Harry, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scumprince/pseuds/Scumprince
Summary: This is what I think happened when Louis and Harry were told that they had to hide their relationship





	

“I’m not doing it,” Louis pushed his chair out from the large round table, the pieces of paper sliding across the top.  
Harry sat quietly on Louis’ right.  
“I refuse, you cannot and will not make me stop loving Harold. Not for idiotic publicity and certainly not to make more money for you,”

Simon was calm when he spoke, resting his face on his hand, “Louis, the best possible outcome for the pair of you, is to hide what you have. That is sad, I agree, but these albums need to sell and the fans might not pick it up and carry it if there are openly gay band members,”

“It takes away the fantasy that they could marry either one of you,” A publicist piped up.

“Who the fuck are you?” Louis snapped back, “Shut up. It’s not fair!” Louis was going to fight this for as long as he could.

Harry wasn’t making any noise, he was listening to what everybody had to say, he’d wait until somebody asked his opinion on the matter.

The contract was simple; it had highlighted that there would be no public interpersonal relationships between any of the members of One Direction for the entirety of their record deal with SYCO. It was also stated that any member of the band can date another person of higher or same success in order to meet unit quota for the year.

In simpler terms; Louis was not allowed to publicly date Harry and if needed, he would be forced to date another famous person to generate more money for SYCO. It was sick and twisted; if only he’d known how messed up the music industry really was.

“You can’t make us do this, I want everyone to know how much Harry means to me, he’s my fucking boyfriend for shit sake!” They weren’t going to take this from him, everyone had always taken things from Louis, little pieces but this; this he was going to try and keep forever. “Liam and Zayn, they won’t agree to this!”

“Actually,” Simon interjected, “They agreed, the pair decided it would be best if they kept this a secret. To save face and to save the band name; homophobia is still a large issue Louis. We’re trying to protect you,”

“Oh, bollocks! You’re trying to fatten your bank accounts and wallets, how dare you try and put a contract in-between Harold and I. Fuck you,” Louis was fuming, his rage was rising every time Simon opened his mouth.

Simon let out a deep sigh and turned his attention to Harry, who was still patiently waiting for someone to let him speak.

“Harry?” Simon asks, giving him his chance, “Would you mind giving us your take on this? Maybe you’ll be more reasonable,”

Harry looked between Louis and Simon, smiled at the publicists and lawyers in the room. He hadn’t seen this many people in suits since a wedding he’d attended when he was a kid.

“Louis, love, sit down,” He murmured. Louis did as he was told and sat in the chair, pulling himself back in close to the table.  
Even though Louis had a few years on Harry, he always listened and followed Harry’s orders.  
“This, contract,” He starts slowly, “It lasts five years?”

Simon nods, “Unless you decide to leave SYCO or your deal here with us is terminated, then yes, it lasts five years,”

Harry mulls this over for a moment; he could always leave the band; Louis would follow suit without protest.  
He wouldn’t do that, all of these kind people had given him the opportunity to be somebody, to go places and he didn’t want to hurt their feelings by throwing it back in their faces.

“We have to keep our relationship a secret for five years?”

Simon nods again.

He skims over the paperwork; it was confusing him. So many do’s and don’ts.  
“Boobear,” Harry begins, “I love you, so much. More than I could have ever imagined,”

“Haz, please, don’t,” Louis’ going to get choked up, he might even cry. Is Harry really going to break up with him?

“Boo, I won’t break up with you;” Harry’s voice is soft and slow, “But I think keeping us a secret will be a good thing. Simon is right, it could be dangerous and homophobia is still so big in the world. People might not understand,”

“How can they not understand love? It’s not fair!” Lou protests, his eyes are brimming with tears. He hates crying; despises it almost.

“People don’t want to see other people happy, Lou, it happens. We can be happy, just not out on the streets. We don’t need their validation, as long as you’re by my side for the next five years I don’t care if we can’t kiss at landmarks or on stage, because I’ll have you at home. We don’t have to go out to restaurants, I can cook for you, I can do everything we can’t do in public. We just need us,”

Louis loved when Harry would just talk and not stop, he loved when Harry would babble and spill everything in a matter of minutes, not enough people let Harry talk and Louis hated that. He also hated when Harry was right.

“Harry’s right, we can’t stop you from loving one another in your own homes, it’s just a publicity thing,” Simon added.

Louis turned to face Simon, “Just five years? Then it’s over?”

Simon nodded, “All you have to do is sign and then you can kiss Harry in times square in 2016, no problem,”

Louis looked at Harry one last time, who gave Louis’ hand a reassuring squeeze. He picked up the black ballpoint and hesitated for a moment before scribbling his signature on the dotted line, Harry following suit.

When the papers were handed to Simon’s lawyers, he buzzed his assistant on the conference phone.

“Bring in Miss Calder, please, Olivia,” His assistant stuttered out a ‘Yes, Sir’ and the click of the door revealed a tall, thin girl.

Her thick, dark hair, fell to her shoulder; eyes obscured by sunglasses. She was dressed in a pale, floral dress that just reached her knees.  
She smiled at everyone, outstretching her thing arm to shake their hands.

“Louis, meet Eleanor Calder, your girlfriend for the next five years,”

   

**Author's Note:**

> I know that El and what not weren't together for the five years, but management was probably hoping they would be


End file.
